Caster Foly
by Math-Jisbon
Summary: Comme sa mère quand elle était petite, la fille de Jane et Lisbon est passionnée par les chevaux. Suivez ses aventures et celle de son cheval ;) Résumé un peu nunuche X)


Caster Foly

\- Regarde bien ton obstacle... Suspension, pose ta main, 1, 2, voilà bien! Maintenant pareil, serre bien tes jambes. Parfait, Lilly, très bien! Et bien, c'est bien tout ça, il commence à comprendre.

\- Oui c'est de mieux en mieux! Répondit la jeune fille concernée. Il est super.

\- Je vois que tu l'aimes bien et vous apprenez très bien tout les deux. Hélas, il n'est plus là pour très longtemps...

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui un acheteur potentiel est venu l'essayer hier.

\- Oh non...

\- Je suis désolé. Allez tu veux le faire encore une fois? Il a hésité sur l'oxer.

\- Oui j'y vais, répondit Lilly.

Jane observait sa fille de 12 ans, presque 13, sauter avec aisance les trois obstacles disposés dans le manège sur le dos de Caster Foly, son "chouchou" comme elle l'appelait. Lilly adorait les chevaux, cela devait tenir de sa mère qui avait toujours rêvé avoir un poney. Dès qu'elle avait su marcher, Lilly courait tous les jours hors de la maison, se faufilait sans difficultés sous les barrières et passait des heures à jouer avec Popy. Popy était le poney qu'il avait offert à Lisbon lors d'un de ses anniversaires. Il pensait qu'elle avait dû s'en débarrasser mais non. Elle l'avait confié à un des ses frères et quelques mois avant le venue au monde de leur fille, elle était allée le récupérer afin de la placer dans le grande prairie que Jane avait délimité pour lui dans leur terrain. A l'âge de 3 ans, Lilly grimpait déjà dessus, faisait des tours er des tours sans jamais se lasser et il n'était pas rare qu'elle parte au galop dans un fou rire. Jane avait alors décidé de lui acheté une selle pour ses 5 ans et ils partaient chaque week-end faire une promenade dans les bois, Lilly sur Popy et Jane et Lisbon à ses côtés. Devant la soif d'apprendre de sa fille, il avait cherché un bon centre équestre dans les environs et c'est ici que Lilly venait chaque mercredi et samedi. Au début, elle montait beaucoup des poneys s'en trop s'y attacher. Son but étant d'apprendre le maximum afin d'appliquer cela avec son poney. Mais vers ses 10 ans Popy était déjà devenu trop petit. Elle avait alors commencé, au grand damne de sa mère à monter des chevaux. Et ni lui ni Lisbon ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle semblait aimé monter des chevaux avec du caractère. Jane sourit en se rappelant ce que Lisbon avait dit alors qu'il rentrait du manège avec sa fille qui avait fait une chute. "Mais pourquoi ne peut elle pas monter des chevaux gentils ou des vieux inoffensifs?" "Elle doit aimer les défis et prendre des risques" avait répondu Jane en souriant. "Oui, je me demande bien de qui elle tient!" avait rétorqué Lisbon, non sans un regard noir à Ja e qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Depuis quelques mois, Lilly montait un jeune étalon du nom de Caster Foly, un magnifique cheval bai. Évidemment, elle s'y était très vite attaché vu son caractère. C'était un cheval de taille moyenne pas petit mais pas très grand non plus, gentil à l'abord mais dessus c'était une autre histoire. Il avait déjà expulsé plusieurs cavaliers mais, au grand étonnement de son entraîneur, pas Lilly. A leur première leçon, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Marc, l'entraîneur, avait d'abord pensé que le cheval était fatigué mais au fil des leçons, il avait constater que non, ce cheval acceptait et répondait sans difficultés aux ordres de la petite Lilly.

Lilly, quant à son plus grand bonheur, pouvait le monter tous les jours car les autres cavaliers en avait peur. Il était alors devenu, en quelques sortes, son cheval.

Il vit le visage de sa fille s'assombrir alors que Marc lui disait qu'il allait peut être être vendu. Elle se coucha sur son encolure comme pour l'embrasser. Il savait qu'elle allait être triste mais il savait aussi que ce ne serait pas pour longtemps. La leçon étant finie, il quitta la tribune pour rejoindre sa fille dans le box de Caster. Elle l'avait déjà déseller et était en train de le bouchonner.

\- Ça été? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, super mais il va bientôt partir...

\- Oui j'ai entendu, désolé ma chérie. Mais il y en aura d'autres.

\- Mmh je sais mais...

\- C'est celui ci que tu aimes. Finit il a sa place.

\- Oui...

Ayant terminer, elle se plaça en face du cheval avant de lui déposer un bisous sur le nez.

\- Tu es le meilleur mon Caster.

Alors qu'elle sortait du box, Marc passa près deux et s'arrêta.

\- Ils ont bien travaillé aujourd'hui, tous les deux. C'est vraiment incroyable je n'en reviens toujours pas de l'équipe qu'ils forment.

Jane sourit en regardant fièrement sa fille faire un câlin à Caster.

\- Ah avant que je n'oublie, Lilly. J'ai parlé à l'homme qui va sans doute l'acheter, excuse moi, et il ne saura pas venir le chercher d'ici 2 semaines donc entre temps tu peux encore le monter et venir t'en occuper quand tu veux.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Répondit Lilly en souriant, la tristesse étant déjà un peu partie.

\- Bon, il ne faut pas tarder ma chérie sinon ta mère va s'inquiéter. Salut Marc, à plus tard.

\- Au revoir à demain Lilly.

\- Au revoir et merci!

\- Y a pas de quoi! Après tout c'est toi la dompteuse de chevaux.

Lilly éclata de rire avant de courir rattraper son père. Caster allait peut être partir mais elle allait faire tout son possible pour passez le plus de temps avec lui. En sauta dans la voiture non sans jeter un dernier regard en direction du box de Caster, un léger pincement au coeur.

* * *

Voilà c'est un petit prologue. Oui cette histoire sera centrée sur Lilly et Caster (oui vous avez sûrement remarqué, j'adore les chevaux). Le début ça va se suivre mais après je pense faire à chaque chapitre une petite histoire comme ça, si ça vous tente. N'hésitez pas à laissé votre avis! Je sais que j'ai encore L'accident et une petite soeur sauvée des flammes en cours mais j'ai plus d'inspiration pour ici donc voilà... En plus je suis en examen la semaine prochaine donc je ne promets rien, j'essayerai d'être régulière quand même :)Désolée si il y a des fautes. Voilà, oubliez pas le bouton review! ;)

Ah oui petite référence à un épisode de Mentalist qui se passe dans un manège avec un jockey qui est tué et le nom Caster Foly vient de là! ;)


End file.
